


And He Shall Receive

by makeshiftrolley



Series: Snapshots [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Horseback Riding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftrolley/pseuds/makeshiftrolley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Shall Receive

**Author's Note:**

> It's better if you don't ask.
> 
> I was _dragged_
> 
> Alternative title to this one is: JIMMY JAM WANTS HIM AND SENPAI TO BE SICKENINGLY SWEET LIKE THE INQUISITOR AND HIS MAGE BOYFRIEND

They are so sickeningly sweet.

Inquisitor Trevelyan and his Tevinter mage, no paramour, are so sickeningly sweet, it makes his stomach ache from all the sweetness and his heart ache that the Commander would never look at him the same way the Inquisitor would look at his Tevinter paramour.

They are on their way to assault the Fortress of Adamant, with an army so large they could tackle any warring nation, and to Trevelyan and his mage this is another trot. Jim wonders how they did not get lost, since the Inquisitor spent the entire journey gazing dreamily at his paramour mage. 

When they arrive at camp, Trevelyan jumps off his horse like a dashing hero from some fairy tale (how a mage who had to learn how to ride a horse, while saving the world from demons could achieve such a feat bewilders the scout). He bows before the Tevinter, one hand beckoning to take his. The Tevinter shies away from the gesture before taking the offered hand. 

They are so sickeningly sweet, and Jim was rather envious of their display.

Not that he has another man to perform the display with.

Not yet, at least. 

The Commander dismounts his horse, similar to how Trevelyan dismounted a few moments ago, dashing and princely. He proceeds to hand his shinning steed to another scout, when Jim decides to walk his horse around the Commander. 

“What in the Maker’s name are you doing?” the Commander asks

Jim halts his horse, just in front of the Commander, “Commander, I uh…can’t get off?”

“You what?!” 

“I can’t get off, “ Jim fumbles with his reins, what would he say now? Have I offended him? An exasperated groan draws out from his lips, and Jim decides he rather likes the noise. 

“You were doing fine for the entire trip, what’s the matter now, scout?” Months of knowing each other, and the Commander still refers to him as his scout and never Jim. Surely, he read at least one of his letters

Or he hid it under his giant stack of parchment, or both. 

“I sprained my ankle, before we arrived at camp!” a short pause, “sir!”

An exasperated sigh leaves the Commander’s lips, Maker he should keep doing that. “Very well, I’ll get you off.”

Jim presses his lips tightly to hold back an excited squeal, he mumbles a soft “thank you” to the Commander, as the he undoes the stirrups of his horse. He places his hands on Jim’s hips and carries him off the horse. 

And Maker, Jim feels as he is carried by a seraphim. The Commander is even more handsome up close. Perfect jaw, Jim wants to cup with his hands and draw him to a kiss-a fine set of lips he wants to taste, if only he could lift his head just so-

“This scout sprained his ankle,” Jim finds himself in a tent, lying on the cot 

“We’ll get to it, Commander,” the healer to his left nods, and Jim wishes they would leave, if it means spending more time with the Commander.

“Oh, and make it quick,” he orders, “this scout is a fine asset to the Inquisition. I need him before the assault.”

The Commander leaves the tent, and the healers begin their work.

A fine asset. That’s a start.


End file.
